Falling For You
by X2yp71c
Summary: Jack x Raimundo PWP Oneshot. Summary within. Note that this is rated for a REASON. Do NOT read if you do not agree with the warnings within. Edited January 2, 2006.


**_

Falling For You 

_**

**Author:** Li  
**Fic-Type:** One-Shot, somewhat PWP  
**Pairing:** Jack/Raimundo (seme/uke)  
**Genre:** Romance, some angst  
**Rating:** R (aka M)  
**Summary:**  
Waffy one-shot to temporarily quell my own desire for lemony Jack/Raimundo fluff. Omi, Kimiko and Clay have a falling out w/ Rai and he storms off alone. Coincidentally, Rai and Jack both stumble onto a non-activated shen gong wu and while the two are battling over it, Rai gets hurt. Not wanting to abandon him in the middle of nowhere, Jack decides to take him home…

**Important WARNING:**  
Yaoi, slash, homosexuality; whatever you want to call it. This also contains a **LEMON**, meaning _mildly graphic sex_. Major fluff alert and profanity. I've given you fair warning, so please don't read if you consider it squick.

**Author's Note:**  
1) I'm sitting here, 3:30 am, w/ the last remnants of a 2 L bottle of Mountain Dew. No life? True.  
2) I am aware that I'm using one of the oldest, lamest plot devices in all of fic history. Please don't flame me for it.  
3) Corny title, I know.  
4) The characters' ages are whatever you want them to be.  
5) I made that bit up about Rai's family.  
6) **Those who do NOT want to read the LEMON may SKIP over it when you see the warning in BOLD.**

**EDIT (January 2, 2006):**  
Some minor changes to correct grammatical and spelling errors. Re-worded some phrases that sounded odd and - for all you yaoi freaks out there like me - I added more to the lemon! -smile- Let me know if you like/dislike the changes.

-x-

Raimundo stood there, glaring furiously at his fellow Xiaolin warriors, all three of whom were glaring back. He couldn't help it, but he'd had a particularly bad day with chores and training that when Omi had made an offhand comment that emphasized his faults, he'd blown up. Omi was suddenly hit with a barrage of insults and accusations of egoism. The little monk had been surprised at first, but quickly came to view the outburst as disrespect and Kimiko was quick to side with him. Even calm Clay warned that Raimundo's harsh words bordered on bullying. They had all eventually ended up in a heated argument over each other's faults and finally, Raimundo was left speechless, having been beaten down by his three friends.

"Fine." He spat, green eyes narrowed. "_FINE_. I'm sick of all of you anyway. I'm leaving." He turned and stormed out of the Xiaolin temple grounds. It seemed that even the wind had sensed his anger, for it swept fiercely around him, blowing dirt and leaves into the eyes of his friends.

"Yeah, that's right, leave, Raimundo!" Kimiko screamed at his retreating back, as she shielded her eyes with her sleeve. "That's what you always do, isn't it! When things aren't going your way! You selfish jerk, all you care about is yourself! Omi was always better than you and you know it, and you just can't stand being the loser we all know you are!"

Kimiko's parting words stung worst of all, but Raimundo knew the damage was too great to stop now. He shot them one last glare before suddenly breaking into a run just outside the gate. He didn't know where he was running, just that he needed to get as far away as possible. As the country flashed past him, hot, angry tears fell from his eyes, and he squeezed them shut, trying to stop the flow. He bowed his head and increased his speed, ignoring the pain in his chest and in his heart. It wasn't until his body completely failed him that he was forced to stop, collapsing to the ground, coughing as his abused lungs tried to take in oxygen.

The sun had begun to set by this time, harmless shadows morphing into angry demons. It took Raimundo some time before he was able to heave himself to his feet, leaning against a scratchy tree trunk for support and still breathing heavily from his reckless flight. He was quickly able to tell, despite his dizzy lightheadedness that he had traveled many miles and no longer recognized any of his surroundings. The trees of a forest loomed high above and around him, branches threatening to cage him with long, wooden fingers. The night seemed emphasized beneath the forest's thick, dark canopy, and he couldn't help the growing ball of fear and regret in his chest.

I… Fucked up again… Fucked up royally…

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and forced himself to walk, shivering from the cold night air. It had occurred to him that he probably should just swallow his pride and make his way back to the Xiaolin Temple before he got himself hurt, but he couldn't, especially with Kimiko's words ringing in his head. They probably wouldn't have welcomed him back anyway.

It had grown so dark now that he had to tread slowly, lest he fall, groping with a hand in front of him to avoid running into a tree. Eventually he reached a clearing in the forest that led to the base of a cliff. But Raimundo's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw the faint light of a dying campfire, and even wider when he saw Jack Spicer's bored countenance illuminated in the pale glow of the fading embers. He hung his head, silently asking the gods why they hated him so.

"Of all the people to run into…"

His whispered words reflected the sigh of the evening wind, but Jack heard him and he started when his gaze landed on the Brazilian youth standing on the opposite side of the fire. Jack's expression quickly passed through different levels of shock and disbelief, before settling comfortably into annoyance and anger.

"Fuck, man. What the Hell are you doing here!" He jumped to his feet, voice raising furiously in volume as he spoke. Several of his weaker Jack-bots materialized seemingly out of nowhere to defend him.

"I should ask you the same thing." Raimundo snorted, but he didn't move from his spot, eyeing the robots warily. He felt too exhausted to fight.

Probably on his way to steal our shen gong wu, I'll bet. Only he's stopped to take a break… The dragon of wind narrowed his eyes and in his suspicions, realized that something was missing.

"So where's the little witch? Did she dump you again? Honestly, why she bothers coming back is a mystery to me…"

Jack's face turned red and he stalked towards Raimundo until they were standing not more than an arm's length apart. Using his slight height advantage, the redhead looked down at the brunette, the quiet stillness of the night seeming to magnify his anger, and Raimundo was surprised that Jack looked menacing in the dark.

"You're one to talk." Sneered Jack, who had brought his voice back down to a quieter level. "I don't see your dumb friends with you. Did they finally get fed up with your bullheadedness? Did they throw you out of that little exclusive temple for wannabe heroes? God knows you don't belong there, loser."

"SHUT UP!" Raimundo's temper flared up at once, trying to mask the hurt he felt, knowing that Jack's guess was so close to the truth.

Without thinking, his fist blindly struck out and hit the smirking redhead sharply on the side of his jaw and the older boy stumble backwards from the shock. He gingerly felt his face, feeling the tender spot where he had been hit, and snarled.

"Asshole! That hurt! You'll pay for that!" Jack lunged, but Raimundo saw it coming and ducked.

His fist slammed into the tree trunk the Brazilian boy had been leaning against, but before either could make another move, the force from Jack's punch had knocked a small object from the branches above them. It landed directly between them, glinting innocently on the grass, magical power emanating off it in waves. Both boys stared, stunned.

"No way…" Raimundo breathed.

Their eyes met for a brief second and then, they both dived for the object. Predictably, they simultaneously touched opposite ends of the mysterious shen gong wu and it began to glow, indicating that a challenge must take place.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Jack was quickest to state the familiar line and Raimundo's eyes closed briefly before he jerked his head in acknowledgment.

"Whatever. I accept."

Jack's eyes quickly raked their surroundings in a glance before coming to a decision. "My Eye of Dashi for whatever you have. First to climb to the top of that cliff wins."

Am I even carrying any Wu? Raimundo wondered, startled.He felt in his pocket and was somewhat relieved to find the telltale bulge. _Oh, yeah. The Lunar Locket. Was using it during training…_

Raimundo wondered, startled.He felt in his pocket and was somewhat relieved to find the telltale bulge. 

Like in all their showdowns, their surroundings immediately changed. There was a great rumbling sound like thunder and the cliff rose higher and higher until a height of some ten stories was attained. Small climbing niches appeared randomly in the wall of rock to aid their climb, but so too did large boulders materialize out of nowhere and begin to fall in rapid succession down the cliff, threatening to smash anyone unfortunate to cross its path. Against the star-less night sky, the climb looked almost impossible. Raimundo swallowed uncertainly, feeling the ache in his leg muscles.

"Gong yi tan pai!"

They started, slowly, trying to avoid the countless boulders that purposely seemed to gun for them. It quickly became apparent, however, that Jack was able to maintain a good lead, while Raimundo struggled merelyto find the strength to climb. But he was determined not to give up and plowed on as best he could. The farther they got, however, the more the brunette's complete exhaustion exerted itself and Raimundo's eyes suddenly closed in a dead faint, his body shutting down entirely. His grip loosened and Jack glanced back just in time to watch the brunette fall some fifty feet to the ground.

-x-

Raimundo jolted awake in extreme agony, and through the cloud of pain that flooded his senses, he managed to wonder if all his bones were broken, or that he was dead and had gone to Hell to suffer for his idiocy. Eyes still shut, he couldn't suppress a whimper as he tried feebly to get up, but a pair of hands suddenly placed themselves on his shoulders and gently pressed him back down.

"Don't." A voice said softly. "I don't know yet how bad your injuries are."

The brunette's eyes slid open, shocked to find himself staring into the concerned gaze of Jack Spicer. The redhead had removed his goggles, gloves and coat and was dressed simply in black pants and a long sleeved black shirt. His eyes were dull and tired, looking uncharacteristically exhausted. Raimundo broke the uncomfortable eye contact to glance wearily at his new surroundings and discovered that he had been sleeping in a large bed with black covers. Further inspection and he realized he was in a bedroom cluttered with mechanical junk. The surface of a plain desk in a far corner was covered with stacks of papers and a high tech laptop that whirred continuously, obviously in the middle of a difficult task.

Must be… Must be Jack's room…

Raimundo closed his eyes and shook his head groggily, before he allowed himself to look once again at the other boy, wincing in pain as he did so.

"What…Talking about…? What… Happened…?" The Brazilian boy murmured brokenly, looking confused.

Jack sighed and took a seat on a chair that had already been close to the bed. But his face had taken on a look of great relief onceRaimundo had begun to speak. "You fell like, fifty feet to the ground, you idiot." Despite the insult, Raimundo raised an eyebrow at Jack's worried tone. "I think you were lucky – the wind sort of slowed your fall, but I thought…"

_I thought you were dead..._

At the sound of a loud beep coming from the laptop, Jack got up and went to check. As Raimundo tried to move his arm, he experienced a sharp pain shooting up his right wrist and he lifted it, and saw that his wrist had been wrapped and bandaged thickly. Jack quickly returned with a small grin.

"You can try sitting up now. The scan results say that nothing's really broken. Just a lot of shock and bruising… But that wrist," He added somewhat remorsefully, as Raimundo painstakingly raised himself up, cradling his injured limb. "Is fractured. You must have landed on it or something… It should heal though…" He trailed off, slowly realizing the awkward situation they were in.

Raimundo finally found his voice. "Why do you even care, Jack?" He demanded, tone suspicious. "Wouldn't you prefer me dead?"

Jack looked away, sighing, and he didn't say anything for awhile against the accusation. "… I… Don't know, actually…" He admitted at last, and his lips curved into an embarrassed smile. " I… Just… Got really scared… When I, you know… Saw you falling… I couldn't just… Leave you there…"

The brunette blushed slightly at the redhead's words and he bit his lip, realizing that the reason why Jack looked so exhausted was probably because he had been up all night worried about him. And he had apparently gotten his machines to do a full body scan to be completely sure he was alright. Oddly enough, Raimundo felt extremely… Flattered that Jack had worried and cared so much. His blush deepened.

"Um… Thanks, I guess…" He mumbled, looking at his hands.

"Er, yeah… No problem…" Suddenly Jack slapped himself. "Oh, damn. Almost forgot." He reached over to the bedside table, picked up what he needed, and handed Raimundo a couple pills. "Painkillers." He said pointedly at the smaller boy's questioning gaze. "Should help. A lot." He held up a glass of water.

Raimundo laughed weakly. "I know you're just trying to poison me, you bastard." He joked. Quickly he swallowed the pills and downed it with the water, and Jack took the glass away from him afterwards.

The taller boy nodded and stood. "I'll be back."

After Jack had exited the room, Raimundo slumped tiredly back down. By the time the redhead had returned a short while after, he had already fallen asleep.

-x-

Jack could not stop staring, and the fact was bothering him greatly. Raimundo had slept all day, waking only once in a lot of pain, just long enough to swallow a couple more pills before dropping back off. It was now early evening and Jack discovered that he was content to just sit there and watch the dragon of wind sleep, admire the way his chest slowly rose and fell in time to his breathing - proof that he was alive.

The redhead paled. It was almost as painful for him as it was for Raimundo, because his mind kept replaying the events of that night, and he remembered how absolutely horrified he had been when he thought the brunette had died. Raimundo's fall, and other details that he had withheld from telling the smaller boy.

He remembered… He had turned around only intending to gloat at Raimundo for being slow, and was then forced to watch, almost in slow motion, the boy fall that great distance to slam into the ground. Jack was entirely convinced that if Raimundo's element hadn't kicked in at the last minute to soften the impact, he probably would have died. But what made it worse was the boulder that had been headed towards the brunette at full speed and Jack's heart had damn well nearly leapt out of his throat. He had glanced once at the shen gong wu still out of his reach at the top of the cliff before jumping to help Raimundo. It took the Eye of Dashi to destroy the boulder.

Even then… Jack remembered looking at the cold and pale brunette lying completely immobile on the hard ground. In a panicked daze, he had knelt to pick up the boy in his arms, since the robots he had brought were too puny to do so, and had carried him home as fast as his helipack would allow. All the other battles before in the past had never resulted in anything serious but this, this had come real close to death. Too close. A horrible wake-up call to the frailty of human life and how easily Raimundo could have died. It was a downright Hellish experience he never wanted to go through again.

Suddenly Jack's reflections were interrupted when Raimundo sighed softly in his sleep and shifted so that his brown bangs fell over his eyes, lips parted slightly. There was a brief pause, and before Jack was fully aware of what he was doing, he had gotten from his seat, walked over, and brushed the brown locks aside. He indulged in the feeling of running his fingers through the silky strands for a few seconds before his gaze was inexplicably drawn to Raimundo's lips.

He knew he had gone completely insane, then, because he had a sudden powerful desire to know what it would be like to touch those lips. His hand slowly raised, and the tips of his index and middle finger came to rest lightly against the dragon's jawline. He hesitated only a few moments more before his thumb began to gently caress Raimundo's lower lip. That's when he suddenly understood why he couldn't bear the idea of losing him forever. The young Brazilian's mouth was soft and warm, his lips like silky velvet against his touch. Jack stared, transfixed, completely lost in the sensation. He didn't notice Raimundo's eyes fluttering open. Only when the brunette gave a sudden sharp intake of breath against his thumb did he realize what had happened.

Fuck.

He jumped and recoiled instantly, as if he'd burnt himself, and quickly spun around to avoid seeing the wide-eyed look of shock on Raimundo's face. He had been a total fool, doing what he did. What the Hell had he expected to happen anyway?

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot!

"Uh-ah, I-I'm gonna be down in my-in my lab for awhile, s-so um, l-let me know if er, if you need anything..." Red in the face he almost ran to the door but Raimundo's voice stopped him short.

"No, wait!" Jack froze and bit his lip, still refusing to turn and face him. The brunette was blushing as well, and he realized that he'd yelled. "I-I mean… You don't have to leave…y'know…" He said more quietly. "You can… I mean, I don't mind… If you stay… Or anything…"

The redhead had already laid his hand on the doorknob but he sighed and turned back slowly. Raimundo's soft plea had cut into him and as much as he felt like he wanted to run, he couldn't ignore it. He smiled and tried not to feel tense as he reluctantlyreturned to his seat near the brunette. Silence reigned for a few awkward moments. Until,

"So, anything… Bothering you?" Asked Jack, finally, looking out the window. The sun had long since set and the room was dark, but neither seemed to care.

Raimundo shook his head, then he slowly returned with his own question. "Hey, um… So why were you out there in like, the middle of nowhere?"

"Why were you?" Jack countered, somewhat scoffing. He was pretty sure he wouldn't get an answer, knowing how offended the brunette always became when things got personal. In the short silence that followed, his assumption seemed true and he was about to leave, until a timid, hesitant voice caught his attention.

"… I... Fucked up… Royally…" Raimundo began softly, and Jack listened as he stared at the floor. "The others, they were right from the start… I never belonged there… I was… Always the weakest one, always… Causing trouble…" The brunette's voice trembled and Jack suddenly looked up alarmed to see the tears glistening in the dark. "They had every right to say what they did, because it's all true..."

His body protested violently but Raimundo didn't care; he drew up his legs and hid his face against his knees, sniffling occasionally as he tried to conceal his crying. "I was a coward and ran from them… That's why I lost the showdown… And I don't think that they want me back... And why would they? I'm the one always betraying them…" He whispered, sounding lost.

Jack didn't know what to say and he didn't know what to do. The young Brazilian had always acted so arrogant, so confident. He looked at the boy's trembling silhouette, and felt his heart break. He left his seat again, but went to him this time, and gathered him in his arms, much like the night before when he had thought the brunette's life had been in danger. For several moments, the redhead waited fearfully to be pushed away, but Raimundo only leaned slightly against him, and Jack felt slightly encouraged, hope blooming strangely in his chest.

"If it helps any," He began gently. "I don't think Wuya wants me back either." Raimundo wiped his tearstained face with his sleeve and looked up at Jack surprised, and the redhead smiled sadly in return. "Seems like she's given up on me for good… Been gone for a few days… Probably found another evil genius to do her work. Can't say I blame her, though, you know what a loser I am, after all… Heh. That was pretty much why I was out there… I was trying to find her… To know for sure…"

Raimundo nodded and didn't answer, but the atmosphere wasn't tense anymore. They understood each other perfectly. In fact, he slowly found himself adjusting his position so that he was more securely held in Jack's arms. He drank in the warmth and the scent of the taller boy and his thoughts drifted back to just a few moments before, when he had woken to see Jack staring at him with a kind of deep longing in his expression. He brought his hand to his lips, and he could still feel the tingle from where Jack had touched him.

He had always been accustomed to fighting for what he wanted. Even in Brazil, having been adopted at an early age by a circus when his parents died, he had never truly known what it felt to be the recipient of someone else's love. He was raised to function independently and that was probably why most of the people he met considered him selfish and arrogant. But with Jack… It was beginning to feel as if he didn't need to fight anymore to be happy… Jack had saved his life, regardless of how they had both treated each other in the past. Of all the people in world, Jack seemed to care about_him_ - not his acrobatic talents or circus fame and, more importantly... He seemed to care despite his faults. Raimundo smiled to himself. Perhaps the gods didn't hate him so much after all.

"Hey, Jack…"

"Hm?"

"Why did you…? Why were you…? Before, when I was sleeping… I mean…" Raimundo stumbled and he trailed off embarrassed; and Jack had to laugh. Not his evil laugh, but something entirely different that sounded pleasant and made the brunette wonder if he was the only one ever to hear that side of Jack.

"Look, I'm really sorry 'bout that…"

"No, but, did you mean it?" Raimundo looked hopefully up into Jack's eyes and he turned redder than his hair as pretty dark green orbs tried to read him. His breath caught in his throat and he thought of emeralds and mountains, and he couldn't answer, nor could he think rationally any longer.

Then Jack felt warm lips pressed against his, the very same lips that he had desired to touch not more than an hour ago. But it was a chaste, inexperienced kiss, and Raimundo pulled back far too soon, leaving the redhead feeling starved.

"No… Come back…" Jack begged softly, and he tangled a hand in the brunette's soft locks, pulling him back to his lips.

**LEMON ALERT! SKIP NOW BEFORE YOU ARE SCARRED FOR LIFE!**

This time the kiss was longer, and suddenly Raimundo felt an arm snake around his waist, and he was pulled almost roughly against Jack so that they were pressed against each other stomach to stomach, both his hands coming to rest against the redhead's chest. The brunette felt a tongue run teasingly against his lower lip and he gasped, inadvertently allowing Jack to invade his mouth.

But Jack had stumbled into heaven as he discovered that Raimundo tasted as sweet as his lips. He could feel his arousal growing as the smaller boy shyly reached up to wound his arms about his neck, mindful of his injured wrist. He let his hands roam the frame of the delicate dragon he held, and Raimundo shuddered and broke away gasping for air. With a hand the redhead tenderly cupped the boy's face and tilted his head upwards slightly so that he could access the tanned and slender neck, raining kisses on the sensitive skin and causing the brunette to whimper. Jack grinned and he moved lower to nip gently just above the collarbone and lap at the marks he made, forcing several low moans.

Raimundo's senses were reeling from every little touch, and he learned quickly that Jack enjoyed experimenting with his mouth and hands just to see what sounds he could produce from him, what could make him go mad from the pleasure. He had long since come to the conclusion that he didn't care; just so long as it was Jack doing this to him, and only Jack. He had melted in the taller boy's hands, been reduced to a pile of gasping, moaning need, and only growing worse as the redhead began to tug at the sash around his waist, unwrapping him like a priceless gift. All the pain from his fall seemed to vanish whenever and wherever Jack touched him.

"Are you sure about this?" Raimundo felt the low, husky whisper against his ear and he gasped as a hand slid insistently across his bare chest, having been stripped to his waist, and brushing against hardened nipples. Jack's other arm had him locked securely in his embrace, massaging the skin of his back and neck with his hand, and the Xiaolin warrior arched against him seeking still more of his touch.

"Yes…" He breathed, his response so very soft and like the element he controlled. But Jack shook his head and grinned, and dipping down he captured a nipple in his mouth to suckle, forcing Raimundo to repeat his answer louder in a hoarse, begging cry. "Yes…! Please…!"

And Jack continued his slow, sensual assault, even as he stretched the smaller boy out beneath him on his bed. The sight of Raimundo laying there, eyes glazed, cheeks flushed, his lips swollen and panting, was enough to harden him almost painfully. And he could never get enough of the taste of Raimundo, the brunette that tasted sweet and clean, like mountain air. He groaned lightly as deceptively strong arms slipped around his neck and pulled him down for another deep kiss. He had already stripped down, and he worked hard to get what remained on his dragon off, sliding the beautiful material off of a still more beautiful body.

The redhead marveled at the sight, and Raimundo cried out, eyes shut and close to tears as a hand began to stroke his member, his hips jerking at the welcome touch, mouth gasping Jack's name almost reverently.

"Jack, please… Please…"

In his eagerness to pleasure his lover as much as he received, the brunette pulled the redhead further down atop him, pressing his lips against every bit of heated skin he could reach, and his lover moaned appreciatively. So distracted he was that he didn't notice the first lubricated finger that slipped inside of him, but he pressed tensely against Jack, whimpering at the somewhat painful intrusion of two, then three fingers. The taller boy had stopped stroking Raimundo's member, and instead, used his now free hand to lovingly caress the brunette's face as he tried gently to prepare him, whispering reassuring words in his ear.

"I'm sorry, baby."

But even with all the gentle preparation, it was not painless. Raimundo cried out in agony as Jack entered him swiftly in a single thrust, body tense as it struggled to accommodate his lover's large arousal. Immediately the redhead tried to soothe the pain with kisses and gentle caresses, and he licked away the tears that fell from the brunette's eyes.

"Jack, Jack… It hurts…" Raimundo whimpered breathlessly, trembling.

Jack smiled apologetically, gently stroking his face, using every bit of his self control to keep from slamming into the deliciously tight heat that sheathed his cock for Raimundo's sake. "I know, honey, I'm sorry. Relax, it'll get better soon, I promise."

He leaned forward and caught the brunette's lips in a deep, passionate kiss, waiting patiently for Raimundo's body to relax until the boy himself was begging for him to move. And he began to move - slow, sweet and loving at first, but gradually picking up the pace, prompted by the ever-increasing pitch in Raimundo's moans and gasps until the dragon of wind began to cry out with every hard thrust, legs locked tightly around Jack's waist. The brunette had completely lost all coherent thought as he succumbed to the pleasure, mind wonderfully numb from the repeated sensation of having Jack fill him so completely.

Somewhere within him, Jack suddenly brushed against a spot that made his entire body explode in ecstasy, throwing his head back and thrashing in the sheets. Raimundo cried out and his grip around Jack's neck tightened. The redhead stilled momentarily, puzzled by the strong reaction, and carefully angled his hips. His next thrust resulted in another loud wail torn from the smaller boy's throat as he again hit the spot that seemed to make him go wild with pleasure.

Surprised and delighted by his discovery, Jack leaned back slightly and proceeded to slam his hips against Raimundo in the new position, brushing against his sensitive spot with every thrust. The dragon was overwhelmed, feeling as if each deep penetration threw him into a weightless oblivion, tearing away his ability to breathe and think. His sharp cries echoed in the room, hands fisting in the sheets and in Jack's hair.

The taller boy tilted his head back, his eyes closed, grunting with the effort. The tight, wonderful friction around his cock was driving him mad with desire, driven on by the encouraging cries his smaller lover alternately moaned and wailed. Sweat covered their bodies, the heat in the room intense, and Jack's head snapped forward to look at the Xiaolin warrior beneath him.

Lust clouded ruby colored eyes swept over the completely wrecked boy, who barely managed to meet his gaze with half-lidded orbs, bright and dazed from the overwhelming pleasure. The smaller boy's plump, bruised lips were parted invitingly as he gasped for air, and Jack claimed Raimundo's mouth, crushing his lips against the other's, tongues battling in a quest to learn about each other so thoroughly. He could feel himself getting close, and instinctively knew the emerald-eyed brunette was too. His efforts doubled as he strove for release, frantically pounding into his lover with wild abandon.

Reaching between their sweaty bodies, he gripped Raimundo's member in his hand and began pumping in time to his thrusts. It didn't take long. He swallowed the dragon's sudden scream as he came hard, back arching and seed coating his abdomen, even as Jack continued to thrust a few more times, before finally emptying himself deep within his lover with a loud cry.

**END OF LEMON! YOU MAY CONTINUE READING SAFELY! XD**

Breathing heavily, the two boys laid tangled in each other's limbs on Jack's soiled sheets, and Raimundo's tears of joy were kissed away by the redhead as they embraced lovingly.

Suddenly, Wuya floated through the wall on the brunette's side, and the other three Xiaolin warriors along with Dojo broke the wall down on Jack's side.

"Jack, it looks like I'm stuck with you, again! That Katnappe never listens to me!"

"All right, Jack Spicer, why'd you kidnap Raimundo from us! Tell us or we're going to kick your ass right now!"

The ghost, the dragon and the three warriors stared for three whole seconds, before the whole lot ran out screaming bloody murder. Jack and Raimundo looked at each other, stunned, but their eyes laughed and the unspoken question was shared between them in a glance before physical exhaustion took hold of them and they both fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

_... Do we still need to go back to them?_

-x- 

… I'm sorry. The characters got totally messed up during the lemon… XD Oh, well. It IS my first posted lemon. What do you think? My Seth. That was WAY more waff and fluff than I'm used to. XD

Er… I hope I didn't scar too many minds? Oo; I'm just hoping someone won't 'report' me for 'breaking the rules' simply because they disagree with the pairing. I've seen too many excellent authors get hit that way. –fume- I tried to make the lemon less graphic but I think that attempt failed…

Sorry the ending was lame, but I put quite a bit of energy trying to write a plausible lemon. XD Right… And the fact that Rai had just fallen 50 ft. kinda blew to bits in the end… -sigh-

Um, I would ask for suggestions and comments but I'm afraid I will get angry flamers, yelling at me for being such a sick bastard. -sigh- Well, at least this was a one-shot. Heh. –smile-


End file.
